MetaDenki/Galleries
Anime As academy students Metal-x-denki.gif MetaDenki13.png MetaDenki14.png MetaDenki15.png Metal x Denki with Shikadai.png Denki x Metal ft Inojin.png Denki x Metal with Mitsuki and friends.png Denki x Metal with Mitsuki and Wasabi.png Nue's former victims.png MetaDenki04.png MetaDenki05.png MetaDenki06.png MetaDenki07.png 20191015 124051.jpg 20191015 124038.jpg 20191015 124022.jpg 20191015 124009.jpg 20191015 123955.jpg 20191015 123942.jpg 20191015 123931.jpg 20191015 123916.jpg 20191015 123904.jpg 20191015 123851.jpg 20191015 123833.jpg 20191015 123817.jpg 20191015 123800.jpg 20191015 123748.jpg 20191015 123735.jpg 20191015 123721.jpg 20191015 123702.jpg 20191015 123650.jpg 20191015 123619.jpg 20191015 123543.jpg 20191015 123509.jpg 20191015 162342.jpg 20191015 162329.jpg 20191015 162309.jpg 20191015 162257.jpg 20191015 162243.jpg 20191015 162227.jpg 20191015 162212.jpg Denki thinking back to Lee's words and thinks of Iwabe.png IwaMetal04.png IwaMetal05.png IwaMetal06.png IwaMetal07.png IwaMetal12.png IwaMetal14.png Metal x Denki with Inojin.png Iwabe and Denki picking up sticks.png Iwabe and Denki in a ship together.png Metal x Denki 06.gif MetaDenki09.jpg Metal x Denki 07.gif Denki worried when Iwabe suddenly falls.png MetaDenki10.jpg Denki compliments Iwabe's Jutsu.png Metal x Denki 09.gif Denki x Metal ft Houki.png MetaDenki02.png MetaDenki03.png Iwabe and Denki shocked by Kakashi.png Iwabe happily informing Denki about Kakashi.png Iwabe and Denki teamed up.png Denki yelling at Iwabe.png Iwabe and Denki standing by each other after the test.png Iwabe and Denki pass the test.png Iwabe and Denki celebrating.png As Genin 20191014 054049.jpg 20191014 054025.jpg 20191014 054036.jpg 20191014 052704.jpg 20191014 054314.jpg 20191014 052605.jpg 20191014 052615.jpg 20191014 052554.jpg 20191014 052542.jpg 20191014 052625.jpg 20191014 054332.jpg 20191014 054323.jpg 20191014 052508.jpg 20191014 054107.jpg 20191014 052532.jpg MetaDenki.jpg|Denki x Metal Denki looks at Iwabe as he sheepishly smiles.png Denki explains to Iwabe that he doesn't think it's called repeating.png Denki nods in determination.png Denki listens to what Iwabe says .png Denki nods his head to Iwabe's words.png Denki calls out to Iwabe as he charges to the gang.png 20191014 052521.jpg 20191014 052453.jpg 20191014 052508.jpg 20191014 054014.jpg 20191014 054126.jpg 20191014 054057.jpg 20191014 054002.jpg 20191014 052655.jpg 20191014 052646.jpg 20191014 052636.jpg Iwabe looking at Denki as he talks about their missions.PNG Iwabe smiling at Denki after the flag test.PNG Iwabe and Denki looking at a nervous Metal Lee.PNG Iwabe and Denki standing next to each other in the audience again.PNG Iwabe and Denki watching Metal Lee.PNG Denki smiling at Iwabe during the Chunin Exams.PNG Denki watching Iwabe train with Metal.PNG Denki blushes as Iwabe looks at him for helping to find his headband.png 3cacaf6e4b4aebef4ccbb9bb27cce766-1080p 1.gif Denki looks at him admiringly.png Iwabe standing behind of Denki as he apologizes.png Denki says Iwabe's name when he hears him mumble.png Denki is glad to be working with Iwabe.png Team 5 rooting for Boruto.PNG Team 5 standing together.png Denki sheepishly smiles at the workers when they tell Iwabe to give up as a ninja.png VideoCapture 20191016-101752.jpg VideoCapture 20191016-101759.jpg VideoCapture 20191016-101814.jpg VideoCapture 20191016-101824.jpg VideoCapture 20191017-153716.jpg 3cacaf6e4b4aebef4ccbb9bb27cce766-1080p 2.gif VideoCapture 20191020-084907.jpg VideoCapture 20191020-085037.jpg VideoCapture_20191020-085041.jpg VideoCapture_20191020-085007.jpg VideoCapture 20191020-084959.jpg VideoCapture 20191020-084920.jpg VideoCapture_20191020-085220.jpg VideoCapture 20191020-085225.jpg VideoCapture 20191020-085228.jpg Boruto-naruto-next-generations-dub-episode-44 5.gif Boruto-naruto-next-generations-dub-episode-44 4.gif Boruto-naruto-next-generations-dub-episode-44 3.gif Boruto-naruto-next-generations-dub-episode-44 2.gif Boruto-naruto-next-generations-dub-episode-44 1.gif 20191023 083708.jpg 20191023 083723.jpg 3cacaf6e4b4aebef4ccbb9bb27cce766-1080p 3.gif 3cacaf6e4b4aebef4ccbb9bb27cce766-1080p 4.gif 3cacaf6e4b4aebef4ccbb9bb27cce766-1080p 5.gif Iwabe and Denki standing by each other at the Chunin Exams.PNG Iwabe embarassed after being proven wrong that the Hidden Rock Trio is strong.PNG MetaDenki08.gif Metal x Denki 03.gif Metal x Denki 04.gif Metal x Denki 05.gif MetaDenki11.png MetaDenki12.png MetaDenki13.jpg Metal x Denki 08.gif MetaDenki14.jpg Metal x Denki 02.png MetaDenki16.png MetaDenki17.png 6909d9a7-fb79-4193-aaa1-cbab3a0e6345.png 88ef6da3-c586-41d1-8d95-f98cdaea03b4.png Metal x Denki EP70.jpg MetaDenki18.jpg MetaDenki19.jpg MetaDenki21.png MetaDenki20.png EMYdzz6WkAEI4WC.jpeg Metal x Denki 11.gif MetaDenki22.png MetaDenki23.png Openings/Endings Metal x Denki hanafuda.jpg|Metal x Denki hanafuda Team 5 ED9.jpg|Team 5 in Ending 9 20191028 124814.jpg|Metal x Denki in the sixth ending ft the other genin Team 5 in Boruto ending 4.png Iwabe and Denki in opening 2 in their genin outfits.png Metal x Denki 10.gif Iwabe and Denki with each other at the end of Opening 2.png Boruto Ending 2 V1.png Others Boruto OST3 Album2.jpg Category:Gallery